


Pride and Happiness

by TheLordGreen



Series: Pepper Potts and Power [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Extremis!Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Pepper Potts-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: It's happy, you're welcome.





	Pride and Happiness

It of course takes Pepper time to learn how to direct the power that is now always under her skin.

The scorch marks on the bed and her suits (and kitchen counters, and couches, and shoes, and the carpet, and the elevator, and her dresses) until they can be replaced is testament to that.

But she’s a fast learner and soon she can light a candle with her index finger without breaking a sweat.

And if directly after that she sets the curtains on fire in her excitement and causes Tony to start howling with laughter, well she’s still proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Come yell at me over on tumblr at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
